The Hunger Games: Twelve Days of Christmas!
by Jasmine Lita Everdeen
Summary: This is just a random parody of the Twelve Days of Christmas. I am a Panemian, and if you are an Panemian or not, please read and review! I suck at summaries, but please read anyways! HARRY POTTER PARODY IS POSTED UP! In progress? Complete? You decide! Read the bold bits! Rated K just to be safe.
1. The Hunger Games

**THE HUNGER GAMES: TWELVE DAYS OF CHRISTMAS!**

**This is a random parody of the twelve days of Christmas song that I typed on my iPod when I was bored. Hope you like it! Please R&R, and check out my other stories!**

On the first day of Christmas, Katniss gave to me: a mockingjay in a pine tree.

On the second day of Christmas, Peeta gave to me: 2 burnt loaves and a mockingjay in a pine tree.

On the third day of Christmas, Gale gave to me: 3 dead squirrels, 2 burnt loaves and a mockingjay in a pine tree.

On the fourth day of Christmas, Haymitch gave to me: 4 bottles of beer, 3 dead squirrels, 2 burnt loaves and a mockingjay in a pine tree.

On the fifth day of Christmas, Effie gave to me: 5 golden wigs! 4 bottles of beer, 3 dead squirrels, 2 burnt loaves and a mockingjay in a pine tree.

On the sixth day of Christmas, Cinna gave to me: 6 silken gowns, 5 golden wigs! 4 bottles of beer, 3 dead squirrels, 2 burnt loaves and a mockingjay in a pine tree.

On the seventh day of Christmas, Prim gave to me: 7 wooden arrows, 6 silken gowns, 5 golden wigs! 4 bottles of beer, 3 dead squirrels, 2 burnt loaves and a mockingjay in a pine tree.

On the eighth day of Christmas, Madge gave to me: 8 lovely pins, 7 wooden arrows, 6 silken gowns, 5 golden wigs! 4 bottles of beer, 3 dead squirrels, 2 burnt loaves and a mockingjay in a pine tree.

On the ninth day of Christmas, Johanna gave to me: 9 bloody axes, 8 lovely pins, 7 wooden arrows, 6 silken gowns, 5 golden wigs! 4 bottles of beer, 3 dead squirrels, 2 burnt loaves and a mockingjay in a pine tree.

On the tenth day of Christmas, Finnick gave to me: 10 sugar cubes, 9 bloody axes, 8 lovely pins, 7 wooden arrows, 6 silken gowns, 5 golden wigs! 4 bottles of beer, 3 dead squirrels, 2 burnt loaves and a mockingjay in a pine tree.

On the eleventh day of Christmas, Seneca Crane gave to me: 11 nightlock berries, 10 sugar cubes, 9 bloody axes, 8 lovely pins, 7 wooden arrows, 6 silken gowns, 5 golden wigs! 4 bottles of beer, 3 dead squirrels, 2 burnt loaves and a mockingjay in a pine tree.

On the twelfth day of Christmas, President Snow gave to me: 12 white roses, 11 nightlock berries, 10 sugar cubes, 9 bloody axes, 8 lovely pins, 7 wooden arrows, 6 silken gowns, 5 golden wigs! 4 bottles of beer, 3 dead squirrels, 2 burnt loaves and a mockingjay in a pine tree.

**Finished! Hoped you liked it! It was pretty random, and is probably not even singable (Is that a word?!), but I thought that I should post it on fan fiction! Should I write a Harry Potter one to go with it? Review and tell me your thoughts!**


	2. Harry Potter

**I know the title says the Hunger Games, but due to popular demand, I bring you: The Twelve Days of Christmas: Harry Potter Style!**

On the first day of Christmas, Harry gave to me: Hedwig in the Whomping Willow tree.

On the second day of Christmas, Ron gave to me: 2 treacle tarts and Hedwig in the Whomping Willow tree.

On the third day of Christmas, Hermione gave to me: 3 old books, 2 treacle tarts and Hedwig in the Whomping Willow tree.

On the fourth day of Christmas, Ginny gave to me: 4 bat-bogey curses, 3 old books, 2 treacle tarts and Hedwig in the Whomping Willow tree.

On the fifth day of Christmas, Malfoy gave to me, 5 twitchy ferrets! 4 bat-bogey curses, 3 old books, 2 treacle tarts and Hedwig in the Whomping Willow tree.

On the sixth day of Christmas, Fred gave to me: 6 Puking Pastels, 5 twitchy ferrets! 4 bat-bogey curses, 3 old books, 2 treacle tarts and Hedwig in the Whomping Willow tree.

On the seventh day of Christmas, George gave to me: 7 Fever Fudges, 6 Puking Pastels, 5 twitchy ferrets! 4 bat-bogey curses, 3 old books, 2 treacle tarts and Hedwig in the Whomping Willow tree.

On the eighth day of Christmas, Snape gave to me: 8 bottles of Veritaserum, 7 Fever Fudges, 6 Puking Pastels, 5 twitchy ferrets! 4 bat-bogey curses, 3 old books, 2 treacle tarts and Hedwig in the Whomping Willow tree.

On the ninth day of Christmas, Dumbledore gave to me: 9 glimmering Pensieves, 8 bottles of Veritaserum, 7 Fever Fudges, 6 Puking Pastels, 5 twitchy ferrets! 4 bat-bogey curses, 3 old books, 2 treacle tarts and Hedwig in the Whomping Willow tree.

On the tenth day of Christmas, Dobby gave to me: 10 knitted socks, 9 glimmering Pensieves, 8 bottles of Veritaserum, 7 Fever Fudges, 6 Puking Pastels, 5 twitchy ferrets! 4 bat-bogey curses, 3 old books, 2 treacle tarts and Hedwig in the Whomping Willow tree.

On the eleventh day of Christmas, Slughorn gave to me: 11 crystalized pineapples, 10 knitted socks, 9 glimmering Pensieves, 8 bottles of Veritaserum, 7 Fever Fudges, 6 Puking Pastels, 5 twitchy ferrets! 4 bat-bogey curses, 3 old books, 2 treacle tarts and Hedwig in the Whomping Willow tree.

On the twelfth day of Christmas, Voldemort gave to me: 12 killing curses, 11 crystalized pineapples, 10 knitted socks, 9 glimmering Pensieves, 8 bottles of Veritaserum, 7 Fever Fudges, 6 Puking Pastels, 5 twitchy ferrets! 4 bat-bogey curses, 3 old books, 2 treacle tarts and Hedwig in the Whomping Willow tree.

**Ok, this was also random, and I think it is singable. Do you guys want to me to continue writing parodies, or do you want me to finish writing it and mark it complete? Review and tell me! Thanks to and for being my first two reviewers! Review if you liked it, or review if you want me to continue!**


	3. A Mix of Books and Movies

**Thanks to TheGamesGuy (is that right?) to being my loyal reviewer! I don't know if I have a knack for this! I just might have a knack for being random! This is all of the characters from different books and movies! I think I should end it here, or should I write an anime and manga one, too? I might use the same characters from Harry Potter and The Hunger Games becuz I am not that original. ;) I will explain which characters are from which books at the end! Review! **

On the first day of Christmas, Harry gave to me: Hedwig in a Whomping Willow tree.

On the second day of Christmas, Ghastly gave to me: 2 black boots and Hedwig in a Whomping Willow tree.

On the third day of Christmas, Percy gave to me: 3 Riptides, 2 black boots and Hedwig in a Whomping Willow tree.

On the fourth day of Christmas, Piper gave to me: 4 cornucopias, 3 Riptides, 2 black boots and Hedwig in a Whomping Willow tree.

On the fifth day of Christmas, Max gave to me: 5 golden wings! 4 cornucopias, 3 Riptides, 2 black boots and Hedwig in a Whomping Willow tree.

On the sixth day of Christmas, Jacob gave to me: 6 bloody werewolves, 5 golden wings! 4 cornucopias, 3 Riptides, 2 black boots and Hedwig in a Whomping Willow tree.

On the seventh day of Christmas, Guru gave to me: 7 freeze-rays, 6 bloody werewolves, 5 golden wings! 4 cornucopias, 3 Riptides, 2 black boots and Hedwig in a Whomping Willow tree.

On the eighth day of Christmas, Lena gave to me: 8 black magic curses, 7 freeze-rays, 6 bloody werewolves, 5 golden wings! 4 cornucopias, 3 Riptides, 2 black boots and Hedwig in a Whomping Willow tree.

On the ninth day of Christmas, Nate gave to me: 9 hand-drawn comics, 8 black magic curses, 7 freeze-rays, 6 bloody werewolves, 5 golden wings! 4 cornucopias, 3 Riptides, 2 black boots and Hedwig in a Whomping Willow tree.

On the tenth day of Christmas, Greg gave to me: 10 violent video games, 9 hand-drawn comics, 8 black magic curses, 7 freeze-rays, 6 bloody werewolves, 5 golden wings! 4 cornucopias, 3 Riptides, 2 black boots and Hedwig in a Whomping Willow tree.

On the eleventh day of Christmas, Gandalf gave to me: 11 gnarled staffs, 10 violent video games, 9 hand-drawn comics, 8 black magic curses, 7 freeze-rays, 6 bloody werewolves, 5 golden wings! 4 cornucopias, 3 Riptides, 2 black boots and Hedwig in a Whomping Willow tree.

On the twelfth day of Christmas, all book characters gave to me: 12 private libraries, 11 gnarled staffs, 10 violent video games, 9 hand-drawn comics, 8 black magic curses, 7 freeze-rays, 6 bloody werewolves, 5 golden wings! 4 cornucopias, 3 Riptides, 2 black boots and Hedwig in a Whomping Willow tree.

**Done! OK, now I know that most of it is singable! So, here are the characters:**

**1. Harry Potter-Harry Potter series**

**2. Ghastly-Skulduggery Pleasant series**

**3. Percy Jackson-Percy Jackson & the Olympians series.**

**4. Piper McLean-Heroes of Olympus series**

**5. Maximum Ride-Maximum Ride series**

**6. Jacob Black-Twilight series (I don't like Twilight, but I was running out of ideas!)**

**7. Guru-Despicable Me movies**

**8. Lena-Beautiful Creatures series**

**9. Nate-Big Nate: Boy with the Biggest Head series**

**10. Greg Hefley-Diary of a Wimpy Kid series**

**11. Gandalf-Lord of the Rings series**

**Hope you enjoyed! Please review and tell me your opinions! ;) You will make my day!**


End file.
